


Resting Place

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, MILF, MomDom, lethargy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A Paladin weathers the storm by staying at an Elf's abode, not knowing that she is the one he's hunting for...
Series: December Batch 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/gifts).



The rain was pouring down. The winds were trying to uproot the trees from the forest. Stones, rocks, mud and everything was being blown away, and the thunderstorm up above was threatening to strike at any moment. It was a hellish afternoon for sure.

Luckily for a young Paladin, he had the fortune of running into the elves native to this forest. Though he would’ve normally avoided contact with their kind, thanks to his holy mission of smiting the Lich that laid in the depths of the deadly woods, an ally was still an ally.

“I thank you, elven souls. If not for you, I’d be out there, threatened by the winds and the creatures of the night.” The young blonde Paladin spoke up, removing his helmet as he looked up at the women that had saved him. And blushing more than a little, considering they were double his size…

The elves giggled, prompting the eldest and most mature of the three to step forward. “Oh, you needn’t thank us, young one. As long as you remain safe, that will be all the thanks we’ll ever need.” She chimed, kneeling down to plant a little kiss upon his cheek.

He quickly blushed in response, his hands trying to pull his helmet back on his head out of sheer embarrassment. “T-Then I must say that I rely on you for the time being. I would prefer not to make any unnecessary bonds with you, lest I leave you with a scar upon your hearts should I fall in battle against the Lich.”

“Ara, are you afraid, young one?” The eldest of the elves chimed, giggling a little as his blush intensified. “I mean no disrespect when I ask, as we are all living things. Even we would fall when faced against somebody like that.” She explained, before clearing her throat and looking out the stormy window. “The lich is undead, and her disregard for life is terrible. We all want the same thing, her extermination.”

He nodded, his eyes struggling to stay open in the face of her beautiful voice. “I-I’m sorry, noble elven souls. M-May I have somewhere to sleep? It’s…” He paused, as he suddenly felt the arms of the two other elves wrap around him.

“Allow my children to sleep with you for the night, young one. In the morning, we’ll discuss how to get you to your destination. Assuming you’re ready for your departure. If not, you may stay here for as long as you need to.” The eldest elf explained, as the large-breasted elves pushed their breasts up against the young man’s head and slowly carried him away…

Perhaps he should just let go of his worries and focus on the problem tomorrow…

\---

When tomorrow came, he found that the storm was still going strong. Despite all odds. So instead of travelling further, he stayed with the elves, knowing that they would protect him.

However, things were getting a little too cozy for his liking. He couldn’t help but follow the orders that the eldest gave him. Though they were more like suggestions that a mother gave their young, and the way that she gave them made it so hard to refuse. It was like he was saying no to his mom if he did.

Little by little, his armor was replaced with the same kind of loose yet comfortable attire as the selves. They asserted that he wouldn’t make it five meters in the storm if he wore that heavy armor. The same happened with his trusty hammer and sword, both holy weapons being stashed away for his safety. After all, if he got too close to the lich, she’d just poke him and then he’d be dead.

It wasn’t just physically that they disarmed him. When the storm seemed to be letting up, they offered him a hearty meal to try and keep him ready for the trip. But that just left him feeling sleepier than ever, something that caused him to fall into the arms of the eldest elf. And the more he tried to leave, the harder they tried to lure him back, with progressively successful results on their part.

Finally, when a sunny day arrived, he didn’t even think about leaving. He just asked what was for dinner, hoping to have a good meal with the… Family, that he had practically become a part of.

But when the eldest pointed out that the sun had come out, something inside him started to scream. And that night, he tried to make his move once more…

\---

His eyes fluttered open. The last thing he remembered was how he had planned to finally get back to his crusade against the Lich. But the more he thought about it, the harder it became to try and figure out how he had suddenly passed out.

“Ara. Is my little one finally awake?” The voice of the eldest elf shot through his ears, prompting him to look upward, past the massive melons that he had been sleeping on, to look at her face…

It was then that he realized something. He had been played for an absolute fool. The markings of a skull were smeared onto her expression. The mark of a Lich. “You… You tricked me..!”

“Of course I did, young one. To see such a Novice wandering into my domain, and then failing to recognize the similarities between an Elf and a Lich. Honestly, I wonder what the Order has been doing when they send me such fresh meat.” The older Elf chimed, slowly running her hand through the cute young paladin's hair.

He felt his body trembling the more she touched him. It was something that he had gotten used to over the last month. Her touch. Her kisses. Her love. It was all so intoxicating, to the point where he could hardly think straight…

“S-Stop, I must… I must smite you…” He muttered, his eyes fogging up as he tried to reach for any kind of weapon, only for his hands to sink straight into her milky bosom instead…

The more he tried to struggle, the less she saw him as a threat. In fact, even as he forced a moan from her lips, she didn’t see him as anything more than a child. Especially after he had taken so well to her endless, bottomless love…

“You don’t have to do anything, young one. You can stay with me. For all eternity. As one of my children. Just like those two.” The older elf whispered into his ears, as she slowly lifted him over her breasts and pulled him close to her skull-decorated face.

Her words were like poison, pulling him in no matter how hard he tried to resist. “They… They were victims of yours, too..?” He tried to argue, his token resistance slowly fading from his face as he looked into those beautiful eyes.

“They accepted my love and became my children. It didn’t take a day, nor a month. But my love, my care, and my protection, eventually molded them into the shape you saw. And you too… You can be my little one, just like they were. Doesn’t that sound so wonderful?” She explained, as she slowly ran her hand through his hair. 

He shouldn’t be listening to her. The order had taught him about a Lich’s persuasive ways. He could resist her. Slay her then and there. And come back to the order hailed as a hero…

But he couldn’t do that. Not after everything Mommy had done to protect him. “M-... Mommy…” He muttered, his words speaking volumes as the resistance in his eyes faded away.

“Good boy. Here, let Mommy make you one with her essence.” She chimed, as she slowly tugged down the robe she wore. The robe that held back those massive melons, containing the milk that kept her body and her children fresh. The very same melons that he was free to feed from, like he was one of her little ones.

The paladin let out a gasp as he put his lips to the nipple, suckling with wild abandon. He wanted the rich nectar. He craved it. There was little in the world that he wanted more than it. Only his Mommy’s love, which poured in through that very same milk, was better.

As he continued to drink, his skin slowly started to pale. Just like the elven woman’s own spotless color. It’d take long before he was just like her. But this was a start. A new beginning for the two of them, the shackles of the human order relieved from his body…

“Such a good boy you are…” The elven Lich muttered as she delivered kiss after kiss to the back of his head, rewarding him for everything he had done for her. Not only had he not revealed her identity to the world, but he had listened to her for so long. And most importantly…

He had given her a son to dote on, for the next eternity...


End file.
